The Dead Will Rise
by OnyxCat19
Summary: "Matt slung his shotgun over his right shoulder and took a long drag of his cigarette. It's been 5 years since the outbreak happened..." Rating will go up for future chapters. Matt/Mello. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_So this is my first story and I wanted to make it a zombie apocalypse AU for Death Note since I'm a huge fan of zombies, this stories rating will change as the story progresses but for now the rating is it at T. I also altered the canon ages in the anime a little bit so Matt is now 20 and Mello is 11._

_I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and I will try to do my best for the others to come_

_**Warning! For future chapters:**_ _Minor character death, sexual content, shota, yaoi (boyxboy), blood and gore._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Death Note or Walgreens, trust me, if I owned Death Note there would be a lot more horror _

Matt's P.O.V

Silence. Nothing but silence filled the usual bustling streets of Japan, the only thing that could even be remotely heard was the eerie rustling of the wind and the occasional sweep of crumpled up paper brushing across the trashed sidewalks. Emptiness. Silence. Both these awful things crept through the air of the long since empty city.

Matt slung his shotgun over his right shoulder and took a long drag of his cigarette. It's been 5 years since the outbreak happened. Matt had been inside his hideout playing video games like he usually did, completely oblivious to the chaos going on outside. It stayed that way for a couple of weeks, him playing games, watching porn, doing whatever the fuck he wanted and it was only when he left for the store to get another pack of smokes did he notice that something was seriously wrong. He'd been holed up in his apartment the whole time without realizing that the world around him was crashing down. He couldn't find it in himself to give a shit though.

Matt flicked the ashes off his cigarette and continued walking down the road, his boots making heavy thuds against the concrete. A scorching heat beat down on him as he rounded the corner and stopped in front of the supermarket. It looked completely totaled but it was worth a shot.

He kicked a shopping cart out of his way and entered, there wasn't much but maybe he'd find something useful. Matt scoured through the aisles, throwing cans of soup, bottled water and edibles into his rucksack, most of the food was scattered across the floor and torn open but there was enough to last him a whole month's worth before he would have to go back out again. He stopped by the meat aisle and nearly doubled over from how strong the stench was, Matt scanned the area and grimaced, all the meat was rotten and covered in maggots. _Hmph, the whole world really is going to shit._

He hurriedly moved over to the customer service desk and grabbed a couple of packs of Marlboro's, he didn't want to stay in here longer than he had to. This place was disgusting and there wasn't that much for him here anyway. The only problem he had was that his food choices were limited. Of course he mainly eats junk food but every once in a while he'd crave _some_ kind of meat. Matt readjusted his bag and made his way over to housewares, taking another drag of sweet nicotine.

His batteries were all dead and he hasn't been able to use his flashlight, he had candles but they were those cheap mini ones you get at Walgreens that didn't give off much light. They had better one's here he supposed, they were tall and had pictures of Jesus on them or some kind of all mighty saint, now Matt was an atheist but at the moment he didn't care, they could have two dudes whacking off on them and he still wouldn't give a damn, as long as they gave off light better than those _so-called_ candles back at his place. He shrugged and dumped them into his bag.

Matt moved over to the batteries and searched for a couple of triple A's, there were mostly double A Duracell's and 4.5-Volt's unfortunately, but at the very back were a whole pack of triples. Matt reached his hand through and took as many as he could, it's not like anyone was around to use them besides him anyway. He stacked them into his bag and grabbed a spare flashlight off to the side.

In the next aisle over a can fell off the shelf startling Matt who nearly dropped his bag, his hand involuntarily going to the .44 magnum at his hip. He didn't see any infected when he walked in but it's better to be safe than sorry.

He clicked the safety off his gun and slowly peeked around the corner, his eyes stopping on the can that sat innocently in the middle of the floor. Matt's eyes narrowed and he stared hard, whatever the source was for the can falling was certainly not anywhere in the aisle…anymore. Matt took a glance behind him cautiously then returned his gaze back in front of him, still no sign of anything that could've knocked it down and that unnerved Matt. It obviously didn't fall off on its' own but he didn't hear any kind of movement or sound throughout the store, it was strangely quiet. There was an infected hiding in here somewhere and those fuckers weren't the usual cliché slow walking zombie, no, these bastards were unnaturally fast. To run in with a horde of these things meant certain death.

Matt backed up and quietly made his way towards the exit, he didn't feel like playing hide and go seek with a thing that could potentially kill him so he high-tailed it out of there as silently as possible and stubbed his cigarette out with his boot. He got what he came there for and he wouldn't be coming back to that place again anytime soon.

Matt quickly made his way to the corner and ducked behind an alleyway. He could see his place up ahead, it was an old run-down building, barely noticeable and covered in dust and broken boarded up windows. No one lived in there but him, everyone that used to had moved out a long time ago in hopes of escaping the infection. He hasn't seen a single living soul ever since.

Matt pushed open the rusty door and closed it behind him making sure to lock the deadbolt, he trudged up the stairs to the second floor and headed down the corridor to his apartment number. He didn't have any reason to lock it since anybody that might have wanted to break in is now most likely dead. Matt took his shoes off and placed his holsters and guns on the table, along with his rucksack. He closed the door behind him and lied down on the couch, he would put his stuff away later but for now he wanted to rest. Matt sighed and closed his eyes.

It's been lonely, these past few years, and Matt's been starting to wonder if he'll ever see another person again. He told himself that he wasn't lonely, that he didn't care but deep down he knew he wanted to at least _know_ there were other people out there, trying to survive just like him. This city was long gone, absolutely no humans left and Matt was thinking about getting out of here for good. This place held no special memories, he didn't care for it, he just wasn't one of those people that moved around a lot but now he decided it was time to leave and go look for other survivors. His stay was long since overdo. Matt rolled onto his side and relaxed his body, letting himself fall into a deep sleep. He would leave early in the morning.

Mello's P.O.V

Mello ran down the hallway at Wammy's, his blonde hair flying and his feet pounding against the wooden floor. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He saw them…through the window, the orphans he went here with, he saw them get eaten by those…those…_things _and then they-they got up and started walking, they weren't _human _anymore though, no they were like those things that attacked them, he could tell, he'd seen they're dead eyes that flared with aggressiveness as they got up, he'd seen their insides hanging halfway out of their body, squished and ripped apart, he'd seen their joints, mangled and unnaturally twisted and broken, he'd seen them frothing at the mouth, blood mixed with bodily fluids, staining their clothes red, he'd seen…he'd seen. Mello stopped running and slammed the door to the Custodians closet shut, sinking down to the floor and burying his face in his knees. He'd seen them get devoured, get viciously torn apart, screaming so loud Mello thought if they screamed any louder their lungs would explode. It was _horrible! _

Mello's never been so terrified in his entire life. What if…what if one of those things find him in here!? What if he ends up just like the others!? To be so brutally killed like that is just so awful for Mello to think about, he doesn't want to die, he doesn't even know about everyone that's inside Wammy's right now, what could be happening to them? Are they already one of them or are they hiding out safely in their rooms? Surely they would've noticed the chaos going on outside and have escaped somewhere safe with Roger. Mello flinched when he heard a loud bang coming from the front entrance…it was the door. No…they've gotten inside, he could hear the sound of running footsteps coming down the hall, towards his hiding place. Mello frantically stood up and locked the door and deadbolt, hot tears streaming down his face, he didn't make a sound though.

He feared that if he did one of them would hear and come for him, groups of footsteps passed him and everything was silent for a few moments. Then he heard them, the blood curdling shrieks of his fellow classmates and teachers. Mello covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, tears now relentlessly streaming down his face, Mello curled up into a ball on the floor furthest away from the door. This wasn't real, this couldn't be real! This was all just a bad dream and he would wake up soon enough. But those cries of terror he hears coming from outside his safe haven sounded so real, so full of pain and pure agony. Mello wanted to do something, _anything _to help his friends but he was too much of a coward to face those things, he wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. He seen how strong they were, how fast and cruel and _violent. _If he walked out this door right now, he'd be devoured just like the rest of them and it would be nonetheless painful. So Mello stayed in the closet, forced to listen to the terrifying moans and unearthly howls of those monsters, forced to listen to the people outside struggle and fight for their lives only for them to die a most gruesome death and Mello can't do a thing about it. The monsters were too powerful and there were too many of them. Mello hugged his knees to his chest and shivered.

He can't just stay in here forever, even if he tried those things would eventually discover he was here and break the door down, Mello can't go up against those things, not even with a weapon, unless he could get his hands on a gun but there are no guns in this closet and the only way to get one would be to leave the closet and go out into the town…where most of them are festering. Mello shook his head rapidly and shakily stood up, he didn't want to turn on the light. If he did he might alert those things of his presence so he opted for feeling around in the dark. He could tell the room was small, there was a couple of, what felt like brooms lining the wall, a cart filled with cleaning supplies and a couple of soap buckets along with a trash can. Mello felt like letting out a sob as he realized there was hardly anything in here that he could use to defend himself. It was completely hopeless, if he left the closet he would surely be attacked, if he stayed inside he would either be found or he would starve to death. Both options ended up with him dying, Mello could do nothing but sit in here and wait for his death.

_Why did this have to happen?_

Mello furiously rubbed his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying again but it was useless. The only thing he could do right now was to stand here in the dark and cry. No one would come for him, Mello knew it. His family had died a long time ago and the only people he knew now, were gone. Mello lied down on the floor and closed his eyes, he just wanted to sleep and forget any of this ever happened.

_**A/N: **__So to clear things up if needed, the outbreak did happen five years ago and it did start in Japan but it was being contained and somehow the virus escaped and has started spreading in Europe, in case anyone was wondering why Mello is only just now experiencing the virus. I'll get the second chapter up after I finish and revise it._

_So Read and Review? _


	2. Moving on

**A/N: **_Surprise bitches, I bet you thought I wouldn't update again! well you couldn't be more wrong if you did. _

_I'm sorry I haven't posted the second chapter in a while though, I was having trouble trying to write Mello's point of view and I kept deleting everything I wrote, hopefully what I decided on keeping in the story is fine with you guys._

_I'm thinking about putting L, Watari, Halle and maybe Mikami in Matt's group but i'm not sure, so if you guys wanna make some suggestions on who you want to see with Matt in his group, you like...can if you want._

_**Disclaimer: **__OnyxCat does not own Death Note or Danganronpa, it would be cool though_

_**Warning!: **__Minor character death, sexual content, shota, yaoi (boyxboy), blood and gore (you guys know the deal)_

Matt's P.O.V

Matt woke with a small groan and an overexaggerated cry of agony afterward as he felt his foot pop in a very unpleasant way. He quickly sat up and stretched, feeling his muscles and joints ache with each movement. Yep, a terrible night on the couch again, he had a bed but he was too lazy to get his ass up to move once he was plopped on this shitty thing they called a sofa, he reminded himself time and time again not to fucking lie down on this ungodly thing after a long day but he was always too damn tired to walk the couple of steps to his bed.

Matt firmly planted his feet on the floor and pushed himself off the couch. He didn't want to do anything too strenuous today, so hopefully he won't have any problems or run-ins with any infected on his way to his car. Matt looked around the dim-litted apartment with a bored gaze and reached into his back pocket, pulling his game boy out and setting it on the dusty table in front of him, along with his almost empty pack of smokes and his goggles that had slipped down his face overnight.

He walked over to the small drawer across the table and pulled out a grey tank top, tugging his sweat soaked t-shirt over his head and throwing it into the rucksack behind him. Matt yanked the tank top on and ran his hand through his hair, walking over to his weapons. His eyes scanned everything on the table, preparing a mental checklist for his weaponry. _Let's see:_

_.44 Magnum. Check_

_Beretta 9mm. Check_

_Bandolier. Check_

_Ammunition. Check_

_Shotgun. Check_

_Twin gun holsters. Double check_

_Grenades. Check_

_Smoke bombs. Check_

_Flares. Check_

_Two survival knives. Check and check_

_Shoulder holster. Check_

_Twin machetes. Check_

Matt looked over his weapons again, making sure nothing was missing or damaged and smirked. It was dawn right now, so the sun was only beginning to rise. There are hardly any infected around this time of morning so Matt was in the clear, he still had to be cautious though, there was no way in hell he was going to let his guard down and end up being attacked by one of those motherfuckers. Matt started equipping his gear until he was completed armed. He's ready to kick some zombie ass if needed.

Matt walked over to the coffee table and snapped his goggles on, grabbing his gameboy and placing it in his duffle bag, his cigarettes...went into his pocket of course._ Speaking of which. _Matt took a cancer stick out of the carton before placing it back in his pocket and lighting up the cigarette which was now between his lips. Since he had all his supplies shoved into his bag, there really was no need to be waiting around this dump. He took one long drag. held it. then abruptly snatched his bag off the table, swung it over his shoulder and fingered the keys to his car.

_...he released. The smoke now curling from between his lips and dissipating in the air. leaving no trace._

Matt yanked the door open and walked determinantly down the hall, his fast paced steps echoing in the corridor that would soon be completely abandoned, as if no one ever lived there in the first place. Hopefully, him leaving wouldn't be for naught and there would be other survivors. Matt wasn't one to stick with a group, he preferred to be alone, but he was getting tired of it. Yes that's right, for the first time, Matt, Mail Jeevas was tired of being alone. It came as a shock to him too, but the feelings can't be helped. Matt came to a stop in front of the fire escape and put his bag down, using his free hand to open the window. Matt climbed out and rushed down the metal stairs, laughing behind his cigarette. Well there would definitely be an interesting adventure waiting for him up ahead and Matt was ecstatic. This was like something in one of his video games and he was the protaganist. _Ha. _

When Matt reached the ladder that lead to the ground below him, he wasted no time in scaling the thing and running over to his beloved car "Hey baby, did you miss me" Matt whispered huskily, his hand gliding over the cherry red paint job and his fingers curling around the handle lovingly, opening the door smoothly. He took a moment to revel in the fresh leather smell, mixed with the intoxicating aroma of nicotine and then took his place in the drivers side, settling into his chair comfortably. Matt closed the door and started the ignition, checking behind him for anything that might be blocking his path and then backed out of the old parking lot.

He rolled down the windows and sighed, feeling the cool morning breeze blow through his hair and curve the path of the sweet smoke that rose from the butt of his still burning cigarette. He sped down the trashed roads of the city and continued to stare straight ahead, not even sparing a glance behind him in the rearview mirror.

If he wanted out of Japan he'd have to find some kind of airport that hasn't been run down yet, of course he doesn't have any idea where the fuck any airports are around here! but he'll just have to keep driving to another region in Japan, far away from this hellhole.

And Matt just continued on in silence, brooding about where his current destination will be. He flicked the growing ashes out the open window and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Guess he'll just have to see wherever he ends up.

Mello's P.O.V

When Mello woke up the next morning, he was fully expecting to wake up in his warm, comfortable bed and the sun shining on his face but when he was greeted with nothing but darkness and the cold hard feel of tile underneath his body, Mello nearly let out a pained cry. None of this was a dream. All of it. _Everything. _Was terrifyingly real. Mello sat up and tucked his knees under his chin, staring at the only source of light he had that shone in from the small crack under the door. The light was dim and flickered on and off from time to time but it provided Mello some comfort. Mello got up on his knees and shuffled over to the door, he would take a quick peek, to at least see what it looked like out there.

From what he could see with the little space he had, there was blood smeared on the floor and some leading up to the bottom portion of the wall, some weird yellow fluid that looked suspiciously like some kind of foam was also pooling on the ground in the middle of the hallway. Mello choked down the bile that filled his throat and averted his eyes. _Wrong move. _

There in the corner was the mutilated body of Linda, She was deformed...hardly recognizable. Her jaw torn off and lying in a chewed up pile next to her head, most of her limbs had been torn apart or ripped off and almost all of her skin and muscles had been completely stripped away, leaving the gnawed-on bones exposed. Mello couldn't hold the vomit down this time. He bent over on his knees in the corner of the closet and emptied the contents of his stomach, his body trembling from sickness and traumatization. Never in his life has he ever seen anything like that.

Mello backed away into the other side of the corner and winced. His stomach hurt from hunger pains. But the very idea of eating after what he seen was unappealing, so Mello ignored the grumbling of his stomach and went back to staring at the light under the door, now with a more uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

Staring at that damned light was the only thing he could do in here. For the longest time, he continued to watch the small glow flicker on and off, on and off, just spacing out, but something odd snapped Mello out of his reverie, it was the sound of footsteps...and they were coming towards the closet he was hiding in!

Mello internally panicked and started to hyperventilate out of fear, was this it for him?! Has one of the monsters finally found out he was in here and were now coming after him to break the door down?! Mello stood up anxiously and stumbled further away from the door as the shadow of feet stopped in front of the closet, he sat down and hugged his knees to his chest, listening to the sound of the lock being picked.

_It's funny how metallic clinking sounded a lot like death._

Whatever was on the other side of the door continued to fiddle with the door lock until a loud resonating _Click! _echoed through the room. Mello held his breath and tried to focus in on the door knob, hoping to god that whatever was behind that door would reconsider and go somewhere else but it was just wishful thinking as he heard the handle turn and watched as faint light filled the room gradually, blinding him for a fraction of a second. Mello looked down at the floor and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the monster that would inevitably attack him, and knowing this he silently began to cry.

Mello waited and waited but the moment of his death never came and instead he felt gentle hands brushing the tears away from his cheeks and a soft, feminine voice speak in a motherly tone to him. "Hey, don't cry now, you don't need to worry, i'm not one of those things" Mello's eyes snapped open in surprise and he looked up to see a blonde woman with pigtails and light brown eyes.

The woman smiled brightly and Mello felt a warmth and comfort drain away his terror when she smiled at him.

Mello abruptly leapt off the ground and hugged the girl, his shaking slowly fading as she returned the hug whole heartedly. This woman...she reminded him of his mother, calming and gentle. He genuinely felt at ease with this girl despite not knowing her. "It's okay now, you can come with me and my group" he relaxed in her hold, as she carefully stroked his hair. His tears finally coming to a stop and his trembling ceasing altogether "come on, let's get you cleaned up, you have dirt all over you" she laughed in a light hearted manner and ruffled his hair. Pulling him up to a stand along with her "my name's Misa" she cheered "what about you?" she looked down at him with bright eyes "I-It's Mello."

"Hmm..what a cute name, it suits you!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the closet "let's get you out of here, it's not safe" and with that they began to trudge down the deserted hall to the front door that hung carelessly off it's hinges, Mello refused to look anywhere but ahead of him, he knew that if he dared looked down at the bodies that were most likely scattered around, he would throw up again, so he kept his gaze straight and concentrated as the entrance grew closer and closer until they both were stopped at the top of the stairs outside. The orphanage was a ways out of town so if they were heading that way they would have quite a bit of a trek and who knows what state the town is in. "The town a few blocks up ahead is ruined and crawling with infected" Mello looked up at her in alarm "How did you know what I was thinking!?" Misa smiled and looked down at him, adapting a serious expression "Because, i'm an _**esper**_" Mello's eyes widened and his mouth fell open "i'm just kidding" she giggled and smoothed her hand over the top of his head, Mello couldn't help but smile at her carefree attitude. "So my group is parked by the gate waiting in the truck...you know they sent me in here alone! can you believe that?!" he chuckeld a bit "whaaaa! hey that's not funny! why are you laughing" Misa playfully hit his shoulder and pouted, leading him down the stairs towards the gate. In the distance Mello saw a heavily armored truck with four people standing by the fence, Mello squeezed Misa's hand when each of their gazes rested on him.

"oh you found a child, Misa...come, bring the poor darling to me and let me see if he's injured" a woman with wavy light blonde hair gestured for them to come over as she strided over to the truck and patted the hood, a first aid kit resting at her hip. "That's Wedy, you can trust her Mello...she just wants to make sure you're not hurt" Mello hesitantly walked over to Wedy with Misa in tow and climbed up on the hood, waiting to be tended to. He had some cuts and bruises but that was from before this outbreak started, when he was playing in the big tree at Wammy's. "Some minor cuts and bruises, but nothing a little peroxide and ice won't fix" Wedy took out her first aid kit and poured some peroxide on a cotton ball, gently dabbing at his scratches. "So, what's your name sweetie-pie"

"M-Mello"

"I'm Wedy, i'm sure Misa already told you that though" she smirked and pointed behind her towards the others "those two handsome men over there are Light and BB" Mello heard a loud cackle come from beside Wedy and he looked up to see a man with wild black hair and blood red eyes.

"Handsome? No no, you mean the sexiest man alive~"

"Yeah, no" B pouted and turned away frustratedly "You're just jealous of my good looks"

"What good looks? You look like a mental asylum escapee" Wedy rolled her eyes and smiled, taking an ice pack and pressing it against the bruises on his torso. The ice was cold against his hot skin and he felt a relieving chill run down him, the sun was scorching and the ice pack lowered his rising temperature a little bit. "Well helloooo there little one~" Mello heard a wicked voice laugh impishly in his ear, making him gasp in surprise and whip his head to the side. Curious blue eyes met wide red ones.

"Aww you're a real cutie aren't ya" B pushed Wedy aside and started studying him closely "hmmmm yes, you look like a little weakling" B stood back up and brushed his hands together "don't worry about it though, big brother B will protect you...oh hey guys I forgot to mention but there's been a large hoard that's been heading this way for a while now and it's gotten closer" B casually waved his hand in a nonchalant manner and walked over to stand next to Light who stared at him incredulously "There's been a hoard coming towards us and you so carelessly forgot to mention that to us?!"

"Well yeah, I just said that"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Let's get the hell out of here then! Everyone. Into the truck. Now!" Wedy demanded. I looked down the street and noticed that B was right, there were monsters-...infected, running this way, fast. "Come on Mello" Misa put him back down on the ground and hurried him into the truck, following close behind him. The inside was big and spacy and there were all different kinds of weaponry that lined the interior shelves, the windows were covered with metal grates and there was a weird looking hole in the top of the ceiling that was covered with bars. They were definitely prepared for this. Mello sat down in a seat next to Misa and buckled his seat belt.

He would miss his home but there was nothing else left for him there, he had to move on.

He would be strong through this, he would learn how to survive. Mello looked ahead of him with determined eyes and forcefully pushed his feelings of sadness and terror away.

_He would be brave!_

_**A/N: **__Did any of you find the Danganronpa reference, I probably made it too obvious though but whatever._

_Some of them might be ooc but I think I did pretty good, I decided to make Misa really motherly and caring in this cause I felt like it. She just seems like the kind of person that would make a good mother._

_Mello is shy now but as the story develops he'll become the badass, stoic little bitch we all know and love. _

_R&R? Maybe?_


End file.
